fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Toon Wars
Taking place years after the events of Nicktoons: Globs of Doom, several shows from around the world were being cancelled/killed rapidly due to a particular era of animation coming to life. This era is called the Dark Toon Era, and serves as the final stage of cartoons. Because of this, various channels from all over the world begin to kill each other in order to gather their cartoon's elements to live longer, which begins a huge war that only a few chosen characters can stop. Now it is up to older cartoon characters and popular new ones to end the upcoming conflict and restore the animated universe to peace. There is a sequel to this called Return of Finn. Spongebob's Story On an unknown date in Bikini Bottom, Spongebob works at the Krusty Krab with no sign of his normal feelings. This prompts Mr. Krabs and Squidward to go into concern for him, and ask why he's so quiet. Spongebob's reply to this is that he hasn't seen Sandy (Sandra) for several episodes. So many that it's like she's practically not even a character in the show now, as much as she was in seasons 1-4. Spongebob begins to think that it is time to move on and forget about Sandy, when suddenly, Danny Phantom pops into the Krusty Krab where Spongebob is, and is now a young adult. Spongebob and the Krusty Crew welcome Danny to the restaurant, after he and the rest of the other Nicktoons (older ones such as Jenny Wakeman, Invader Zim, Jimmy Neutron, and Tak) had not been seen or heard from since the events of Globs of Doom. Danny explains that he and the team are currently in Retroville with Jimmy in hiding. Spongebob ask why, and Danny replies that the entire cartoon universe is in jeopardy. The previous Nicktoons are trying to find a way to end an upcoming conflict that they believe will mean the end of the multiverse as they know it. Danny informs Spongebob that something big may occur tomorrow in Bikini Bottom, and begs him not to go to work. Mr. Krabs also agrees with Danny and implies his workers not to come either. Danny is then commissioned to return to Retroville due to his Neutronic Airgum about to become stale, and immediately leaves Bikini Bottom. The next day, because of Spongebob's unstoppable desire to keep going to work since season 4, Spongebob arrived at the Krusty Krab even though Danny and Mr. Krabs told him not to. He finds that Mr. Krabs is packing up all of the money in the safe in his office. Spongebob asks why he's doing it, and Krabs turns around to tell Spongebob that he knew he would come to work, but the problem was that he needed to gather all of the supplies from the Krusty Krab, and the second Krusty Krab next to it because something big is coming. Spongebob asks what is coming, and turns around to see a tank and several cartoon characters from a few different channels fighting each other brutally. Suddenly, the tank shoots at the Krusty Krab, decimating most of the building. Mr. Krabs tells Spongebob to run straight home to get Gary, Squidward, and Patrick. Spongebob tries to run out the ruins of the Krusty Krab with Mr. Krabs defending him, but is immediately stopped by multiple Disney characters including the new Powerpuff Girls. They prepare to kill Spongebob and Mr. Krabs, but is knocked out of the way by Jenny, who is also now an adult. Each of them fall into rubble, forcing their older counterparts to try and stop Jenny. Grown up Jimmy then shows up with his hovercraft to get Spongebob and Mr. Krabs. Tak jumps out of the hovercraft to join Jenny in the fight against the opposing forces, and Zim and some of the Irken Army show up above and below the sea fighting several cartoon forces from Disney and Cartoon Network. Jimmy and his team go to Spongebob's neighborhood to get Squidward, Patrick and Gary. Outside, Patrick is smashing several robots from the Attack of Toybots, and other characters from Regular Show. Patrick gets in the hovercraft, and Squidward (who is on top of his house throwing furniture at the robots) jumps on top of Spongebob's pineapple to get inside for some unknown reason. Spongebob tries to get in too, but a tank from the other side of the street shoots at the house, supposedly killing both Squidward and Gary. The Nicktoons begin to wallow in despair after the pineapple was destroyed, but their spirits were lifted when Squidward walks outside the wreckage holding Gary. Both of Spongebob's friends get in the hovercraft, and Spongebob thanks Squidward so much for saving his pet snail. Squidward also mentions that his snail was rather sad without Gary, and went in to save him. Jenny joins the group with Zim and Danny, but Tak is not with them. Jenny sadly tells the team that Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) and Blossom (Powerpuff Girls 2016) killed Tak in the middle of combat. The Nicktoons then return to Retroville with regrets for Tak, and reaches Jimmy's neighborhood, which was being totaled by several characters from Disney and Nicktoons Network. Spongebob and the team enter Jimmy's backyard, which had also been decimated in the process along with his house. They find that the entrance had been moved inside of the wreckage, and they managed to successfully get in. Inside of Jimmy's lab, Spongebob learns that over the years after Globs of Doom, Jimmy and a few other Nicktoons had reconstructed his lab to create a new base of operations for this particular era. He says that most of the Nicktoons had betrayed one another, and began to kill each other in the middle of outside battles. Many newer cartoon characters such as Sanjay, Craig, and the Breadwinners were executed in combat due to many older shows having an extreme hatred over them. Even older characters from older shows were killed in battle. Spongebob however was in a different pickle. This time, Spongebob had been brought to the base to be protected from the war. It seems he has been in a great decline in quality since the Spongebob Movie, and was almost about to be killed in the beginning because of it. Timmy Turner's friends also met a similar fate, when an attack on Fairy World caused the whole realm to be destroyed. Cosmo and Sparky died during the attack, and magic was no longer available. Chester and A.J joined Patrick in the core, and Timmy married Tootie. Plankton and KAREN also help the Toon Force, alongside Pearl Krabs and Poppy Puff. Spongebob was still uncertain about why Sandy hadn't been around for a majority of seasons. However, his question was finally answered when Sandy had shown up behind Spongebob. Sandy had been working with Jimmy, Zim, and Jenny in the reconstruction of the lab. She had also been working on a redesign for herself, which came out successfully. Spongebob is attracted by her new anime furry style, and ask Jimmy why every cartoon around the world is fighting each other. Jimmy explains that the Dark Toon Era is coming, and the cartoons are killing one another believing they can harvest their elements, and use them to live longer. So far, only a few of them still remain as heroes. Together, Jimmy, Danny, Timmy, Jenny, Zim, and Spongebob form the Toon Force, which can be used as their team name from now on. Danny states that several of their friends have died, including those from Volcano Island and the Toy co. Spongebob is disappointed to hear this, and vows to help end this war. It seems Jimmy and his team have discovered a solution to the conflict. As it turns out, one Cartoon Network show Adventure Time has not yet been affected by the conflict. Nor do they know that it even exists. The mission here is that the Nicktoons must interfere with the episode Lady and Peebles if they are to stop the Dark Toon Era and save Adventure Time from being destroyed. The reason why is because the show's lifecycle will end to the point where the show will become unpopular, or during the Dark Toon Era, and will have Jake, Lady, and their kids die all because of a disease that had been shot into Lady from the episode the Nicktoons must get into. The Toon Force is questioned by this, and Jimmy explains that they must intervene because after looking up the show's bio, it implies that it was a Nickelodeon Short once, and became a full show on Cartoon Network. Due to this event happening, the Toon Force must now journey to the Cartoon Network world, and save Lady in the episode Lady and Peebles in order to keep the show alive so it can remain as an indication that cartoons have not died, thus ending the war and saving the universe. The next day, the team prepares to enter a warp gate into Cartoon Network. All of a sudden, Jimmy realizes that if they all leave, they could be stuck there due to the combat within their world. Only one of them can enter the warp gate, thus allowing Spongebob to go. This very dangerous mission is unlike any of Squarepants' adventures. In this mission, he will be in the middle of a chaotic battle while journeying to Adventure Time. Everyone will not hesitate to kill Spongebob, forcing the Toon Force to give Spongebob enough weapons and equipment to last his travels. At this point, he was ready to go. Spongebob entered the portal and into the Cartoon Network World. There, the Syndicate (Nicktoon villains Professor Calamitus, Mr. Crocker, and Vlad) were trying to control the cartoons there in order to stop Spongebob from achieving his goal. It appears they have heard of the Toon Force's plans to save the universe from the Dark Toon Era, and have decided to repeat their plan from Nicktoons Unite in order to save themselves. This causes Spongebob to be driven into a fierce battle with hundreds and hundreds of Cartoon Network characters, and the cast of Kung Fu Panda. The Syndicate leaves Spongebob to his fate believing he will die there, and returns to the Nickelodeon World to destroy the Toon Force. Eventually, Spongebob had arrived on the Adventure Time world and met the cast, after brutally killing all of the cartoon characters that tried to destroy him. When the time had come to save Lady in Lady and Peebles, Spongebob had traveled with Princess Bubblegum and Lady Rainicorn to find Finn and Jake. When they had reached the place where Lady is injured in the episode, Spongebob did not recognize the effects of the blast. The eyeball room prepared to fire at Lady exactly as it should in the episode, but instead, Spongebob jumps in front of Lady when the laser fired at her, and blocks the shot. Spongebob is beamed into his absorbing stage when the laser hits him, causing Spongebob and the eyeballs in the room to explode! Lady and Bubblegum find Spongebob on the floor with only his head and arms. Since Spongebob absorbed the disease that was supposed to kill Lady and her family in the Dark Toon Era, he could no longer regenerate and was about to die. Spongebob however was still happy to see that Lady was unharmed, and that he had changed the course of the timeline for Adventure Time, and ended the Dark Toon Era. His mission was complete. Finn's two friends then journey to the end of the episode, this time killing Ricardio as soon as they see him. Unfortunately, due to the change in the plot of the episode, Ice King died, and Finn could not be saved with Jake. After having a close bonding with Spongebob while he was there, Finn handed one of his swords to Bubblegum. He asks if she could give it to Spongebob dead or alive for being a great friend while he was in their world, and saving Lady from the events of the episode. Finn dies, and his friends return to Spongebob, only to find that his body is no longer in the room he was in. His body had been replaced with a portal to the Nicktoons World. Spongebob had been recovered by the Toon Force, and had been taken back to Jimmy's Lab. Bubblegum and Lady throw Finn's sword into the warp gate before it closes, and it successfully reaches the Toon Force. Sandy and Jimmy manage to repair Spongebob in a new form. When Spongebob woke up, he discovers that he had been fully repaired, and that Finn had given him his sword. Sandy comes over to him, and hugs and kisses Spongebob. He thanks her and Jimmy for fixing him, and learns that the war is finally over. After the long running conflict, Spongebob returns home for a few days with Sandy, Patrick, Squidward, and Gary. Danny's Story Before the Toon Wars, Danny married Sam and since the events of Phantom Planet, he has been considered a historical figure among his world. Several years after Globs of Doom have passed and suddenly when Danny decides to visit the old Fenton Ghost Portal, it gets up and running again despite the damages from before. He, Sam, and Tucker enter the Ghost Zone and find a majority of it destroyed by an unknown threat. However, a bomb of some sort still sits unused with a familiar logo in the shape of Jimmy Neutron's Atom. Danny returns to Amity Park to contact Jimmy to see if he had anything to do with the attack and he tells him that his mortal enemy, Professor Calamitus, had stolen one of his prototype engines and converted them into mobile bombs with the help of Mr. Crocker, King Goobot, and someone he has trouble remembering. Danny then visits Jimmy's lab and finds that one portion of it had been attacked using Ghost Energy. Tucker scans it and finds that it is much more potent than Danny's but is less powerful than Dan Phantom's. When Jimmy gives Danny the details, he then realizes that the mysterious villain is none other than Vlad Plasmius, who was previously absent after Phantom Planet. Jimmy's computer gets a transmission from a secret base and Vlad speaks to Danny through it. He reveals that in his absence he crash landed on Cluster Prime after the Disasteroid hit him. While there, he trained vigorously to gain new ghost powers and get strong enough to stop any threat as big as the asteroid that threatened to destroy the Earth. Eventually his powers grew to the point where he could warp into the ghost zone freely. But before he could do anything else, he decided to pay Professor Calamitus a visit and learned about the eventual fall of cartoons. To initiate their new plan, they attacked Jimmy's lab and stole some of his inventions to blow up half the Ghost Zone. Not only that, but the Disasteroid eventually collided with a planet and is now sending smaller bits of itself across the multiverse. Some of these asteroids are expected to hit multiple different cartoon worlds; two of them being Jimmy's and Danny's. However, the Syndicate knew that they wouldn't be large enough to destroy each world, so instead, they decided to use copies of their bombs and have them sent across the multiverse to amplify the start of the upcoming Toon War. With that, Vlad ends the transmission and Danny immediately sets out to try to find Vlad with his friends and Jimmy. With help from Technus in the Ghost Zone, they find out that the hidden base is in Jenny's world and they warp there to try and find her. Jenny goes with them to help them get to the hidden base and they eventually reach it in an underwater facility. Vlad is the only Syndicate member there and says that he knew they would eventually find him, prompting him to press the button that activates the rockets. A timer counts down and the heroes try to defeat Vlad, which they successfully do despite his immense power, but the rockets eventually blast off. They travel across the multiverse as planned as each of the heroes watch in horror, but Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and Spongebob's worlds are not affected by them yet. Vlad laughs at Danny and says that he wanted this to happen in order to repeat the events of Phantom Planet for revenge. With time left to spare, the heroes put Vlad in Jimmy's Hypercube and set out to each world to stop the missiles. But when they reach Jimmy's world, they are unable to stop it but manage to redirect it into the asteroid that was expected to burn into the atmosphere. With their worlds saved, they return to Jimmy's lab to check on the other cartoons but notice that Vlad had managed to escape the hypercube and into the Ghost Zone using his powers. Still, Danny confidently tells everyone that it's most likely time to team up once again. Jimmy happily agrees and begins contacting the nearest worlds to start a new initiative he calls "The Toon Force." Meanwhile, Vlad returns to Professor Calamitus in his lair and tells him that although some of the missiles didn't destroy their targets, the rest of them did and their new plan is coming to fruition; a plan to begin the Toon Wars and have every cartoon old and new go against each other." Jack's Story After several years off the air, Samurai Jack returns to the cartoon multiverse, with the addition of multiple new characters by his side. However, when he re-spawns from his cancellation, he is instead brought to the Toon Force. Since he hadn't been seen in years, they volunteer to bring Jack back to Cartoon Network to finally put an end to Aku's dictatorship. But when they get to the channel's universe, they discover that it had been fully corrupted by terrible reboots of past cartoons, including Teen Titans and Powerpuff Girls. With these reboots spreading and becoming the essence of the channel, they call for Jack to join them and become one with the universe, to which he heavily refuses. With the channel's essence quickly spreading into Nickelodeon's due to the Toon War, the Toon Force takes Jack and his new cast back to Jimmy's lab, but not before leaving a ghost bomb in Cartoon Network to nuke the channel from spreading. With Cartoon Network changed for the worst, Jack struggles to think of a place for him to continue his quest, but Jimmy hatches an idea. He takes the Samurai Jack cast to the Adult Swim portion of Cartoon Network where they will remain safe from the main channel's reach. Thanks to the Toon Force, Jack returns to his world with the new characters on board for season 5 to end the series like it should have been before the Toon Wars. Meanwhile, due to the attack from the nuke, the universe of Cartoon Network is split and becomes unstable. Later after the war ended, Jack returned to the Toon Force to let them know he successfully defeated Aku. Gumball's Story Before Spongebob's arrival, Gumball and his sister Anais were captured by the Syndicate in an attempt to learn more about the Cartoon Network universe, but were freed by the Toon Force during a rescue mission for the Hey Arnold cast. Here, Anais explains the story of Cartoon Network and leaves hints about the popularity of Adventure Time. With this knowledge, Jimmy and the other Nicktoons were beginning their plans to go to Adventure Time to end the Dark Toon Era, but before they could confirm their mission, Anais gets a message from her mother Nicole, who says that the Syndicate had sent an army of Toybots back on Elmore. This prompts her and Gumball to ask if the Toon Force can help, to which they agree. Gumball leads the Nicktoons to his world, but by the time they get there, Nicole and her friend Yuki had already defeated most of the army and almost killed Vlad. Calamitus, however, states that they were really distracting them from a hidden atom bomb that they set to go off in ten minutes. The Syndicate leaves the planet, but the Toon Force remains in order to save Gumball's world from being destroyed like their's. Thanks to Danny's intangibility, he had managed to find the bomb inside Elmore Middle School, but was unable to disarm it due to Vlad and Crocker's electric barrier. It seemed that only Gumball could disarm it, with a secret code meant specifically for him. Danny takes Gumball to his school towards the bomb, and manage to get past the electric fence. At this point, the bomb reveals it's main computer that asks for a password that only Gumball knows. Worried for their lives, the heroes start to panic as Gumball types his real name, Zach. To his surprise, it turned out that his name was the password to the bomb, thus disarming it and warping it back to the Syndicate. Relieved, the heroes return to the main streets of Elmore to confirm their success, but they soon find out that the Syndicate had captured another series of people, including Penny and Darwin. Luckily, Jimmy had found a leftover piece of the bomb that they could use to track it's location. Much later, they learn that all of their missing friends had been taken to Volcano Island, and are about to be used as sacrifices to the island's ooze to revive the Mawgu, after he had been sealed in the Rip Zipper. The Toon Force, now accompanied by Gumball and Nicole, set out to save the captives, and manage to set them free with Penny's help. However, Vlad states that he and the Syndicate had a backup plan. Using a large amount of leftover Morphoid ooze from Globs of Doom, they merged it with the island's ooze to create a larger and more powerful Mawgu. His scale causes the volcano to collapse, making the heroes escape. The Toon Force tries to attack him, but their efforts prove to be of no use against him. However, Gumball remembers seeing the atom bomb he disarmed back at Elmore and rushes to turn it back on to nuke the Mawgu. He and a shape shifted Penny reach the bomb in the wreckage of the volcano but are unable to activate it due to another password being set for it. Jimmy arrives via jetpack and says that it may have a code related to the Nicktoon's previous adventures. Gumball suggests a name, and Jimmy guesses that the code is "Shelly", named after The Wise Old Hermit Crab who used to live on the island. The code is accepted, but another one is unveiled with the same gimmick. Jimmy remembers that Calamitus said something about Plankton and Spongebob earlier, but before he could say anything, the Mawgu smashes the floor, almost burying both Gumball and Penny under rubble. Jimmy and Jenny run over to the rescue, but when Jenny asks if he remembers the password, Jimmy forgets it. With the bomb on the ground near them and the Mawgu, The Toon Force thinks really hard for a name. Eventually, however, Danny realizes that the answer may not be either of them, but someone Spongebob and Plankton knew. He tells Jimmy, and he immediately remembers the password, yet the Mawgu blows the heroes away, leaving the bomb, and Gumball and Penny left underneath the wreckage, damaging the voice recognition settings. With the Mawgu in full control of the island's power and ready to destroy the heroes once and for all, Gumball suddenly hops out the wreckage with Penny and types up one more name: Spongeglob. The password gets accepted and the bomb starts it's countdown. Gumball kicks the detonator down the cliff he's on and the bomb explodes underneath The Mawgu, causing him and the ooze to die. Jimmy quickly activates a teleporter to bring everyone off the island and back to Elmore. Thankful for their help, the Watterson family hugs and appreciates the Toon Force. Yet, the heroes state that if it were not for their help, they wouldn't have saved the day. Danny comes over to Gumball and says that he, his family, and friends have truly made a difference, and says that if they ever need them, they are in their debt. The Toon Force wave goodbye as they teleport back to Jimmy's lab, and Penny comes over to Gumball to kiss him as they return to their respective homes. Meanwhile, the Syndicate vows to have their revenge against the Toon Force with a new plan already made out. The Final Days During Spongebob's journey to the world of Adventure Time, the essence of the reboots in Cartoon Network spread out of control, eventually becoming a physical virus. With the Syndicate well aware of this, they use Vlad's ghost portal to send the virus into the Nicktoons world to settle the score. However, with the reboots becoming more unstable, the Cartoon Network world breaks apart, catching the attention of both The Amazing World of Gumball and Samurai Jack despite him being sent to Adult Swim and going back to the past. With the balance of their worlds being twisted from the virus, each cartoon returns to the Toon Force to warn them about the virus. Meanwhile, back at the Syndicate Base, Mr. Crocker mentions that the virus could eventually betray them, so he decided to leave a portal to another multiverse where he believes they could get help from. This, however, backfires, as the Syndicate is eventually killed by the virus. Back at Jimmy's lab, Jimmy tries to get into contact with Spongebob to see if he made it to Finn's world, but to no avail. Luckily, he did manage to find the location of the Syndicate's base thanks to Goddard and sends Danny, Jack, Ashi, and Tucker to investigate. When they see the damages caused by the virus, they report their findings back to the lab and notice the entrance to the new dimension discovered by Crocker. Unfortunately, the portal was damaged from the virus, forcing the Toon Force to bring it to the lab to repair it. With Tucker's computer tapping into the portal's systems, he finds out that the virus is making it's way to the Nicktoons world and will make it's descent in less than three days. With little time left, Jimmy finds out that the parts needed to repair the warp gate are located in each of the Toon Force's worlds. The first of these parts being in Samurai Jack, The Amazing World of Gumball, Spongebob Squarepants, and the Fairly Oddparents. Second being in Danny Phantom, My Life as a Teenage Robot, and Invader Zim. And last being in the reboot's world, which was left abandoned by the virus. Each of the cartoons return to their worlds to gather the pieces, reuniting with new friends along the way, eventually leading them to the virus world to get the last of the parts. When they return to Jimmy's lab, the virus makes its way towards the multiverse, sending part of it's essence to Retroville to attack the Toon Force before they can use the warp gate. With the portal online, the strongest of the team (Danny, Nicole, Yuki, Jack, Ashi, and Patrick) prepare to enter, but the virus starts an explosion, knocking everyone back and sending a few of their new friends into it instead. The portal shuts down to recharge for half an hour, leaving the remainder of the Toon Force to fight against the virus minions. As the battle wages, the virus slowly makes its entrance to each of their worlds, causing destruction on a massive scale. The Toon Force's base is soon exposed, with the storm from the reboots making the technology in it malfunction. Despite all odds, however, the people from the portal return, this time with backup from the video game multiverse. One of Jack's new friends (the blue alien girl from S5 Ep 1) personally arrives with Mega Man X who explains to the Toon Force that the only way to stop a virus like that, is by erasing it from the source. Believing there's a core to the reboots, Jimmy, X, Danny, Jack, Nicole, and Jenny make their way to it using one of the Fenton rockets. Jack, seeing the core, uses his sword to direct the ship towards it. When the Toon Force reaches the core, it immediately fires bursts of energy at them. Though they suffer heavy damages, the Toon Force prevails and destroys the virus core, completely erasing the reboots and restoring each of their worlds back to peace. With that, Jimmy quickly returns to his lab to try and get into contact with Spongebob again, this time succeeding. Seeing how Spongebob was left mortally wounded from his adventure, the Toon Force repairs him and prepares a celebration. A few days after the war was over, the Toon Force celebrates at Amity Park. But after a year in their respective worlds, something strange happens between dimensions... Quotes "Why would someone want to kill Spongebob?" "Ever see the Kid's Choice Awards?" "Yes." "Exactly!" —'Jimmy' answers Timmy's question "Vlad's back and he's at it again. How can things get any worse?" "There's a war about to happen!" "You had to jinx it Danny. You jinxed it." —'Tucker' scolds Danny for stating the inevitable "We've gotta get you back! Back to the past!" —'Jenny' cites Jack's signature phrase "This is a job for Mighty Mom!" "Who's Mighty Mom?" "Your's." —'Gumball' finds out who Mighty Mom is thanks to Danny "I can use my bubble want to stun them." "Don't. They won't work." "Oh." —'Jimmy' tells Spongebob to man up "It's Samurai Jack! He's back!" "Yeah, and look at his beard!" —'Jenny' compliments Jack's beard "I love you." "I know." —'Danny' references Star Wars' Han Solo "Goodbye Timmy Turner!" —'Mr. Croker' prepares to kill Timmy and his fairies "Why would you help someone who's more popular and powerful than either of you?" "Because he's our friend. He cares about us just like we care about him." —Danny explains to Professor Calamitous why they want to protect Spongebob Trivia * This story, again, takes place years after Spongebob Squarepants and Nicktoons: Globs of Doom, with many of the characters from the game being much older than they were in their respective shows. * Though this fanfiction heavily focuses on the Nicktoons, it features three stories involving both Samurai Jack and The Amazing World of Gumball. Note: The events of either cartoon have been altered by the virus in The Final Days. Characters, such as The Scotsman, have since come back to life due to interference with the timeline. However, certain villains within the Toon Force's worlds have not been able to return. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Fan Fictions Category:Adventure time Category:Episodes of Invader Zim: The Next Files Category:Fan Fiction Category:Neo Genesis Sailor Moon Infinity UXP Kai Millennium Galaxy Star X-Storm / Transformers Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Disney Category:Jimmy Neutron based Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Danny phantom